


Open Wide

by MistressKat



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Body Horror, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: “There’s nothing to… Oh. Oh. That’s…” The Doctor’s stare widened from ‘mildly disturbed but mostly curious’ to ‘putting curiosity on hold on account of WHAT THE FUCK’ which was never a good sign.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for first line prompt: "He’d never known that human body could twist into that position."

He’d never known that human body could twist into that position. Then again, what he was looking at wasn’t exactly human. Not anymore. 

Jack took an involuntary step back. He also grabbed the Doctor’s arm, pulling him along. Again, entirely by instinct. 

“We need to leave,” he said, trying not to look at the… The _thing_ , still twitching on the floor. He… No, _it_ , was a tangle of limbs, eyes – too many of them – roaming across the place where a face had once been. The skin rippled like a surface of a lake in a breeze. 

“Wait,” the Doctor said, dragging his heels. “I need to just…” He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around. “What could’ve done this?”

“I don’t know.” Jack slammed the door release and hooked his ankle around the frame. “But perhaps we should discuss the possibilities from a safe distance.”

“There’s nothing to… Oh. _Oh_. That’s…” The Doctor’s stare widened from _‘mildly disturbed but mostly curious’_ to _‘putting curiosity on hold on account of WHAT THE FUCK’_ which was never a good sign. 

Jack followed his gaze and swore in three languages, and then three more for good measure. Positively, the number of eyes the twisted mockery of a human being now sported had returned to standard two. The number of _mouths_ however…

Jack swallowed, a primal fear response making sweat spring up all over his body, his stomach clenching. The time for polite entreaties was over. He wrapped an arm around the Doctor’s middle – too slight and fragile underneath the coat and the numerous layers of his suit – and unceremoniously dragged him out of the door, shutting it just as the whispering started. 

He didn’t stick around to hear if there were words amongst the voices, a _message_ , and instead pushed the Doctor ahead of him. _“Run!_ ” 

For once, there was no argument forthcoming. They ran, the Doctor’s jacket pillowing behind him like a cape. 

They got halfway down the corridor when the door behind them opened, and the whispers grew exponentially louder. Jack and the Doctor shared a look. The mouths were one thing (many, too many things) but they had forgotten about the _hands_.


End file.
